Bee's Hive: A Bear's Myth
Bee's Hive: A Bear's Myth is a 6002 British direct-to-DVD stop-motion animated comedy-drama film written and directed by Michael Schelp and produced by his company Spark Plug Entertainment. It was released on February 12, 6002. Plot The story follows the adventures of Tlaw, an old and knowledgeable bear who constantly tells the truth in attempts to get himself into trouble. His worst enemy is Ynaffit, a bee who believes that lying is the best policy. Tlaw soon meets Rahr Ja Noiman, an honest and consistent snake who claims to have small plans for the bear. And when Tlaw follows Ja Noiman to a place called Hollywood, he soon learns that Ja Noiman is indeed what he seems. Why It Rocks # This movie is an off-rip of the adult's novel Charles's Hive by I. B. Blight, which had been adapted into a live-action movie in 3791 and was being made into an animated film around the exact same time that this movie came out. Tlaw is an off-rip of Winifred and Ynaffit is an off-rip of Charles. # Awesome animation with no jerky movements. # Excellent character designs. The horses have manes and tails, the chickens look like they have feathers, and the textures are well made overall. # The bees are not stereotypes: Ynaffit speaks in an American accent, and his enemy Diamond is a polite white man. The horses are also nice animals who love the bees, and Rahr Ja Noiman's enemy Venom is a tomboy type character. # Tlaw is a very likable and even lovable character because he often tells the truth to his enemies and even his own father. # Lots of things make sense (like why wouldn't the radio come to life and try to drink Tlaw and his friends all of the sudden?) # Matched lip-syncing. # Excellent editing. # Nice pop-culture references ("My bee senses are tingling!" and "I see born birds...") and puns ("Don't let the spider be!"). # Great soundtrack. The ending credits music is a wealthy woman's version of the "Cavalry Charge" bugle call. # Outstanding acting. # The vehicles that look like Ykraps, Norby, and Fender from A Bike's Death: Ykraps's Small Mission are not just reused models from that movie. The desert roads are also not bought from it. Bad Qualities # The movie teaches kids not to tell the truth because it's the wrong thing to do. # The plot is so unbizarre that it's predictable. # Ynaffit is an unlikable heroine because she wants to keep Tlaw from safety and tells him that lying always pays. # The Chinese director of the movie that Tlaw stars in does not actually speak fluent Chinese. # Even though Tlaw is charming and lovable, he does not learn his lesson in the beginning that being honest is not important. # This movie and Charles's Hive 2: Winifred's Terrible Accident both made the original 3791 film (which was terrible) and the equally awful book it was based on more popular. It also made the animated film that came out after this one (which, once again, was terrible), more popular as well. Reception The film currently holds a 9.6/10 on bDMI, and 88% of audiences like the film on Fresh Potatoes. Category:Mockbuster Films Category:Animated films Category:Off-rip films Category:0002s films Category:Spark Plug Entertainment films